Borboletas suicidas
by flor do deserto
Summary: Que estava acontecendo? Que estavam fazendo agora as suas borboletas? Sentiu na boca o gosto da decepção, da amargura e do pesar das borboletas. Tarde demais a adolescente deu-se conta do que se passava.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **Borboletas suicidas**

Kagome pôs a mão sobre o ventre, sentindo reviravoltas ali, era novamente aquela revoada se revoltando em seu âmago, e não gostou daquela sensação: A sensação de ter borboletas no estomago.

Aquela sensação agora não era nada parecida com aquela da qual sempre tinha ouvido falar, talvez até tivesse sido no começo, mas não agora.

A vertigem, os joelhos trêmulos, a falta de ar, o coração agindo de forma irregular, a boca seca, e aquele frio, misturado a uma pequena agitação, no estomago, sim, tudo ainda estava lá, mas não era mais como antes.

Agora a vertigem não vinha por ele se aproximar, e sim por ele estar tão longe — embora estivesse bem ali, logo a sua frente.

O coração continuava agindo de forma estranha, mas, se antes ele se agitava e saltitava como se quisesse alçar vôo junto com as alegres e coloridas borboletas que nasceram e fizeram morada no estomago de Kagome, agora ele encolhia-se apertado em seu peito, como se estivesse aterrorizado com aquelas furiosas criaturinhas — antes tão singelas — que agora buscavam, de qualquer maneira, uma forma de escapar daquele jardim prisão que antes fora seu paraíso de fantasias.

O frio no estomago, misturado àquela familiar sensação engraçada de agitação, que antes era tão agradável, agora a deixava nauseada, pois já não era mais causado devido às cócegas, provocadas pelo roçar das asas das borboletas nas paredes de seu estomago em seu constante balé de rodopios e giros de felicidade, mas sim pelo medo daqueles pequenos e delicados seres que, aos poucos, percebiam o quanto aquele lugar era apertado, frio e escuro demais para seu refinado balé de piruetas aéreas, obrigando-as a agora rebelar-se em busca de liberdade, para assim poderem procurar um lugar ao sol aonde pudessem bailar.

E eram tantos os esforços para escapar dali de sua prisão florida — que agora começava a murchar — que, pouco a pouco, as borboletas iam roubando, sem piedade alguma, todas as forças de Kagome; quanto mais furiosas e ansiosas tornavam-se as borboletas menos força seus joelhos tinham para manterem-se firmes e seus pulmões para produzir ar.

Agora sua boca estava seca com o sabor amargo da solidão das borboletas.

Quando, por um momento, pareceu-lhe que as borboletas haviam, em fim, encontrado um caminho para a liberdade saindo de seu estomago e subindo pela faringe até a boca, Kagome pressionou o braço ao redor da cintura para segurá-las ali e, com a outra mão, tapou a boca para impedir que aquelas poucas que escaparam ao seu aperto conseguissem sair, para então, com muito esforço, engoli-las todas de volta, não, não é assim que seria, elas não podiam escapar-lhe tão fáceis assim, não agora, quando mais precisava delas.

Mas as borboletas estavam desesperadas pela liberdade — para fugir para longe da imagem que os olhos da colegial presenciaram — e mantê-las presas ali, na escuridão de um jardim que murchava com espantosa velocidade, também não era certo, e assim o medo e raiva dos pequenos insetos, que agora perdiam até mesmo as cores tamanhas era sua infelicidade e carência de luz, se espalhava pelas veias de Kagome enchendo-a de sentimentos que não deveriam estar ali, aumentando suas náuseas.

Trôpega, a colegial parou um pouco se apoiando contra o tronco de uma árvore, como ele pudera ter feito aquilo com ela?

Primeiro acusava injustamente suas borboletas de baterem as asas por outro — um lobo chamado Kouga que a seqüestrara e pedira em casamento, mas que, no final, não era de todo mal — que não fosse ele, mas como isso poderia acontecer? Suas borboletas só respondiam a ele, isso porque ele mesmo havia implantado aquelas borboletas em seu estômago, e isso quando eram ainda apenas lagartas, elas reconheciam apenas a ele e a mais ninguém.

E é certo que essa acuação a indignou, e também às suas queridas borboletas, mas quando finalmente dispo-se a perdoá-lo pelo insulto e regressar... Percebeu a hipocrisia daquele tão odiado ser amado: Ele acusava suas borboletas de não o reconhecerem e baterem asas por outro, mas era ele o traidor, pois suas próprias borboletas não reconheciam a ela e sim a outra mulher, a verdadeira dona de seu coração, que por primeiro cultivara seu jardim interior e fizera ali surgir borboletas que nem o mais amargo dos sentimentos podia matar.

Kagome queria que suas borboletas fossem fortes como as dele e as daquela mulher — que diziam odiar um ao outro, mas ainda assim não conseguiam deixar de amar-se — mas elas eram ainda muito jovens e aquela visão de ambos abraçados tão amorosamente sob a luz de almas roubadas provou-se um veneno forte demais.

E o que mais doía é que não havia porque sofrer tanto por aquilo, já que simplesmente não havia, nem nunca houve, nada entre eles.

No entanto suas borboletas, diferente do que se esperava, eram mesquinhas e vaidosas demais para compreender algo assim, para elas toda a atenção de Inuyasha devia pertencer somente a elas, mas como algo assim poderia acontecer se ele sequer reconhecia suas existências?

Então, se era assim, se elas não podiam competir pela atenção dos olhos dourados — até porque não podia haver competição se diante dos olhos dourados elas eram invisíveis — e Kagome insistia em mantê-las, ao que parece para sempre, ali aprisionadas, só havia realmente uma solução.

Só. Uma.

Kagome curvou-se para frente e caiu de joelhos, a mão firmemente agarrada à borda do poço come ossos, de súbito todo o mundo ao seu redor começara a girar com tanta força que ela achara que desmaiaria, o braço voltou a aperta-se em volta da cintura quando lhe pareceu que o estomago se virava do avesso.

Que estava acontecendo? Que estavam fazendo agora as suas borboletas?

Sentiu na boca o gosto da decepção, da amargura e do pesar das borboletas.

Tarde demais a adolescente deu-se conta do que se passava.

E curvando-se para frente ela vomitou suas tristes borboletas mortas que, incapazes de suportar a rejeição daquele por quem haviam nascido, cometeram o suicídio.

Deixou-as ali onde estavam e saltou o poço.

Pois mesmo sofrendo sabia que em seu interior ainda havia lagartas, e essas lagartas não demorariam em logo tornarem-se borboletas também.

 **Fim.**

 **Uma vez eu li assim: "Escreva o que vier a mente e depois você decide se publica ou não", e o que saiu foi isso. ^^**

 **Caso não tenham entendido direito essa é aquela parte que Inuyasha e Kagome brigam porque ele estava com ciúmes de Kouga — a primeira vez, logo depois deles o conhecerem e ele a seqüestrar — e ela irritada vai para casa, mas quando volta encontra Inuyasha e Kikyou se abraçando, só que narrado por um ponto de vista muito mais dramático e surreal: O meu.**

 **E no final ela diz que mesmo que suas borboletas morram agora ainda haviam lagartas em seu interior porque sabe que, de um jeito ou de outro, vai sempre acabar perdoando todas as idiotices que Inuyasha faz.**

 **Mereço review's?**


End file.
